


Shall We Start?

by agenthaywood



Series: Someday You'll Understand [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, kind of, not really - Freeform, skye's still dealing with guilt, ward's free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2703500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenthaywood/pseuds/agenthaywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ward gets acclimated to something new and Skye forces her guilt down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shall We Start?

Shall we start?

 

Coulson whisked Ward away as soon as they were off the jet. Ward squeezed Skye’s shoulder and she found a small smile playing on her lips before he fell in line with Coulson’s steps.

 

Mack and Hunter started unpacking the jet and taking stock of the weapons back in the armory as May ushered Skye back into the lab.

 

Simmons was back. So was another tall agent that Skye didn’t recognize but everyone called “Bobbi.” Simmons gave Skye a once over and declared her in need of some sleep to get rid of any lingering effects of the mission.

 

Skye gave her a small hug which Simmons gladly returned. Skye knew Simmons was aware of what she did on that boat, of what she did to Donnie. Simmons gave her a reassuring squeeze before May took Skye down the hall.

 

Skye walked the short path to her bunk and sat down on the edge of her bed. May remained in the room with her and was waiting patiently for Skye to start speaking.

 

“What do you want to know?” Skye spoke quietly pointedly avoiding May’s knowing gaze.

 

“Are you OK?” May asked surprising Skye.

 

“I’m fine according to Simmons, just a little jetlagged.” Skye rattled off the lie with ease.

 

“That’s not what I meant. This was an assassination. There wasn’t any way to avoid putting a bullet in someone. I don’t know if Ward had you on the ground while he took the shot but…” May waited for Skye to respond.

 

“I took the shot. Clean kill. Ward didn’t try anything.” Skye spoke robotically.

 

“He didn’t? No plays on your sympathies? No monologues about how S.H.I.E.L.D. and HYDRA are one and the same?” May pressed.

 

“No, he didn’t try _anything._ Now can I take a nap like the doctor ordered or do I have to keep playing 20 questions?” Skye argued. She felt a pang of nostalgia at the attitude. She hadn’t spoken like that to anyone in a long time.

 

May shook her head and left the room. Skye stared at the floor for a long moment before laying down across the bed. She fisted her pillow and forced her eyes closed in an attempt to get a couple fitful hours of sleep.

 

\--

 

Ward was sat in a chair in Coulson’s office. Coulson was flipping through an old S.H.I.E.L.D. file making a point to avoid speaking with Ward.

 

Ward shuffled in his seat uncomfortably. Coulson glanced up and took note of the pained smile on Ward’s face before closing the file.

 

“How’d the mission go?” Coulson dispensed with the pleasantries. He wanted the information and he wanted it yesterday.

 

“The target’s dead; no one knows he’s missing.” Ward answered smoothly.

 

“How did she do?” Coulson went to the important quicker than Ward anticipated. He at least thought Coulson would want some details on the mission and the implications the death had on HYDRA.

 

“She’s good. Better with a rifle than I would have thought. May did a good job with her.” Ward spoke affectionately. There was no sense in hiding his feelings since Coulson explicably used them to get him to make the assessment.

 

“How’s she feeling?” Coulson asked quietly.

 

“Disenfranchised puts it mildly. She’s horrified, at S.H.I.E.L.D., at you, at herself. She didn’t want to take the shot but she wouldn’t risk disappointing you.” What Coulson thought was confidence in Ward’s tone was actually experience.

 

Coulson’s stomach dropped hearing what Ward had to say. What had he done to make her lose faith? Killing was something that S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had to do every day. Why was Skye having problems with it? Were they pushing her too hard? Were they asking too much? She was young but she had such potential.

 

“She wants me to stay.” Ward spoke up suddenly.

 

“Really?” Coulson wondered why Ward hung around. He was fully expecting Skye to call them after the job was done and tell them Ward stole the jet or something and escaped.

 

“What do you say?” Ward was interested in hearing what Coulson would have in mind.

 

“You’re more useful in the field than in a cage. I don’t like it but we don’t exactly have the resources to make the preferred choices.” Coulson reasoned.

 

“What are my limits?” Ward knew he wouldn’t be given free run of the base and its contents.

 

“You’ll be assigned a room and you’ll obviously be under strict supervision. Past that, I want you to help out with the field missions.” Coulson explained.

 

Ward nodded his consent and stood from his seat. Coulson walked over to him and motioned for Ward to follow.

 

They walked down the stairs and Coulson lead him to a hallway with doors on either side. Coulson opened the third door on the left and Ward saw a single bunk, a dresser next to it with an alarm clock, and a door which must’ve lead to an enclosed bathroom.

 

“Right out of the 1950’s is it?” Ward smirked.

 

“’40’s actually. You share a bathroom with Hunter but other than that, the whole thing’s yours.” Coulson said before he made a brisk pace back to his office.

 

Ward walked in and shut the door. Turning towards the bed he saw a couple boxes sitting near the end of it. He opened them to see the few belongings he had on the BUS. He assumed May boxed up his stuff from that spare room after Coulson told her he was staying out of the basement.

 

Ward put the few books he had on top of the dresser before filling the drawers with his clothes. He pulled out the purple Henley he had on the day Skye found out he was HYDRA.

 

The blood stains were still there as were the puncture marks right where his heart would’ve been. The device Peterson struck him with left a permanent scar on his chest, but it wasn’t anything new. Ward had plenty of battle scars already, one more wasn’t of any consequence.

 

\--

 

The patrons were moving through the courtyard at a leisurely pace. Ward was sat on a bench patiently waiting for the target to arrive.

 

Skye took a calming breath as she adjusted her grip on the rifle. If there was a firefight she didn’t want stiff fingers slowing down her fire rate.

 

Ward told her that the target was in view. She looked at him. He didn’t look all that special. Normal built guy but Skye knew that was the perfect candidate for HYDRA, someone who wouldn’t be noticed.

 

Ward took him to the alley and Skye followed them through the scope of her rifle.

 

Once Ward got the information, Skye clicked the safety off of the rifle. She held her breath to steady her aim, and fired.

 

The bullet struck the side of her target’s head. Blood splattered against the brick wall as the body slumped to the ground lifeless.

 

Skye released her breath, nothing.

 

No guilt.

 

No pain.

 

No remorse.

 

Nothing but a buzzing numbness in her veins.

 

\--

 

Skye shot up in bed. Her breath was ragged. Her skin was cold.

 

She glanced at the clock on her dresser, 9:50 PM. She’s been asleep for a little more than three hours.

 

Her stomach growled, stopping her thoughts. Skye didn’t exactly ask Ward to stop at a drive thru on the way back and they hadn’t eaten anything since the pizza last night.

 

Skye got out of the bed. She took off her tactical jacket and stumbled out of the room.

 

The kitchen was empty and for that Skye was grateful. She wasn’t in the mood for talking to anyone right now. She opened the freezer and pulled out one of the TV dinners.

 

_Would it kill someone to go to the damn grocery store?_ Skye thought sadly as she put the plastic tray in the microwave. She opened the fridge and pulled out one of the cheap beers Lance kept buying in bulk.

 

Skye popped the cap and took a long swallow. The carbonated beverage trickled down her throat and Skye released a pleased sigh.

 

She laid her head on the crook of her elbow on the table. Before her mind could fully relax the microwave beeped. Skye was tempted to ignore it but her empty stomach denied her the respite.

 

She rose from the table and got her meager food out of the microwave. The TV dinners were supplemental but they tasted like Styrofoam to anyone with a single taste bud.

 

Skye ate her meal in silence. She hated the quiet. It made her mind wander and she didn’t need that. She didn’t need to think about things. It was murdering her sleep schedule.

 

Skye was pulled out of her mind when she heard the telltale thump of the punching bag from the gym. The PLAYGROUND was so eerily quiet that she could hear the noise from the floor below her.

 

Skye’s curiosity got the better of her and she found herself walking down the stairs to the gym. The room was dark but Skye’s eyes had adjusted to the darkness enough in the last few months that she could make out the tall, broad figure assaulting the bag.

 

“Ward,” Skye called. He stopped his workout and grabbed the bag to steady it. He turned to look at her in the dark. He knew it was her as soon as she walked down the stairs. He memorized the weight of her footsteps since she started visiting him in his cell.

 

“Coulson’s letting you stay out?” She asked confusedly.

 

“Yeah, but it came with some, conditions.” Ward said as he held up the silver band with a small blinking red light.

 

Skye nodded her head in understanding. The security bracelet reminded her of the one she had to wear after the Miles incident. His probably had different restrictions but the same principle, Coulson was watching.

 

“What are you doing down here?” Skye asked.

 

“Well, the new recruits are on a mission, Fitzsimmons are on a supply run with the big guy, and May’s with Coulson in his office, so I thought I’d come down here and get a quick workout in.” He spoke calmly.

 

Skye saw the deep stains in his t-shirt and knew he’d been down here for at least a couple of hours. She found her throat drying as she took in the disheveled appearance he had. She was numb to everything but him apparently.

 

“Skye?” Ward called. His voice pulled her out of her trance.

 

“Do you need something?” Ward asked.

 

“No, no. I was just…” Skye trailed off as she shuffled her feet and found the floor more interesting than the lingering gaze Ward had fixed on her.

 

“What’s wrong?” Ward asked softly as he hooked his finger under her chin and made her look up at him. Skye became aware at how close he was found her body loosening up.

 

“I, I had a nightmare.” Skye muttered with her eyes hung low.

 

Ward wrapped her in a tight embrace, cradling her head against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her hair and Skye’s eyes struggled to stay open.

 

It would have been so easy to fall asleep on him right there and then. He held her there for what seemed like hours but was only a few moments. Skye brought her arms up and wrapped them around his torso when she felt him try to release her.

 

She didn’t want him to let her go, not yet. Not ever.

 

“Can I stay with you?” Skye asked timidly. She sounded like a small child but she didn’t care.

 

“Yeah, just let me get a shower.” Ward answered. He kept her hand in his on the short walk back to his room.

 

\--

 

Skye’s eyes scanned the room. The items were sparse but that didn’t surprise her. His bunk on the BUS didn’t have much in it besides a few books and a couple board games.

 

Ward walked into the bathroom he shared with Hunter and left Skye alone with her thoughts.

 

She sat on the bed and played with the hem of her pants trying not to think about Ward in the shower. She heard the water running and could see the outline of steam in the crack under the door.

 

Skye’s body moved of its own accord making its way inside the bathroom. Ward had the door of the shower closed but Skye could see the outline of his naked body through the steam filled glass.

 

Skye shed all her clothing and pulled the door open. Ward had a dubious smirk on his face when his eyes fell on her and Skye returned the gesture.

 

“I was going to need a shower anyway and why waste more water than we need to?” Skye said with a sultry tone as her hands wound behind Ward’s neck.

 

She pulled his head down to hers and their lips met in a hungry kiss. Ward’s hands came to rest on her hips and pulled Skye flushed against him.

 

Skye’s hands wandered down his toned torso and Ward shivered under her touch. Ward’s hands moved under her legs to grasp her thighs and he lifted her to his eye level. She wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his erection rest at her entrance.

 

Ward entered her in one long stroke and they groaned in unison. Ward pushed her against the wall and started thrusting. Skye started panting at the fire he set alight in her blood.

 

Skye started clawing at the exposed skin of his shoulders and Ward hissed as the hot water made contact with the scratched skin. Skye chuckled against his neck and Ward took her lips in feverish kiss. Their tongues tangled around each other and deep groans escaped them both when Ward angled his hips to start bumping against Skye’s clit.

 

Skye bit down on his lower lip when she felt her climax approaching. Ward pressed his forehead against hers when he felt the familiar tingle in his spine that warned him of his climax fast oncoming.

 

Skye was chewing on Ward’s pulse point when one of his hands snaked down to her center to strum her clit between his thumb and forefinger. Skye buried her face in the crook of Ward’s neck and screamed in pleasure.

 

Hopefully the base really was empty and no one heard them.

 

Ward stilled as he came spilling deep inside Skye. He held her close and Skye started lapping up the sweat and water from his skin.

 

“I don’t think we’re very clean.” Ward joked.

 

“No, but Coulson’s pretty strict on the water bill so maybe we should continue this elsewhere?” Skye mused as she took his sensitive ear between her teeth.

 

Ward groaned before he turned the dial on the shower and the water stopped pouring. He pulled out of her and set her down on her feet. Skye’s legs weren’t that strong and she held onto Ward’s arm to keep herself upright. He handed her a towel and they dried together.

 

“Come here,” Skye called as she pulled Ward’s head down to her level to start kissing all over his face again as she backed out of the bathroom.

 

She felt the back of her knees hit the mattress and Ward fell on top of her. Skye wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them over so she was on top.

 

Skye palmed his erection and leaned into his ear. “I’m staying with you tonight.” She spoke evenly before taking his ear back between her teeth.

 

Ward grasped her shoulders and picked her up before throwing her on top of the pillows before assaulting her mouth with his own again.

 

“Fine with me,” He spoke before he sunk into her warmth again.

 

\--

 

Skye was draped across Ward lazily satisfied and barely awake when she felt his fingers card through her hair.

 

“What was your nightmare about?” Ward asked quietly.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Skye denied as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

 

“You need to eventually Skye.” Ward pushed.

 

“Not tonight, please.” Skye pleaded. Tears were wetting Ward’s already sweat-slicked skin.

 

“Tomorrow then.” Ward affirmed.

 

“Fine.” Skye said before she succumbed to the pull of sleep.


End file.
